This invention relates in general to a seat construction, and in particular to an attachment of an elastomeric material and a trim material to a seat frame member.
One way of constructing a seat is to provide a tubular seat frame upon which a suspension mat is supported. A seat construction of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,463 to Linder et al. The seat includes a plurality of frame members defining the outer periphery of the seat. A suspension mat extends between the frame members to define a seating surface. The suspension mat is made of a stretchable material and is attached to the seat frame with J-clip fasteners. The fasteners have a J-shaped cross-section and are sewn to the edge of the mat, exposing a hook-shaped portion of the fastener. The hook portion engages with a lip formed on the frame of the seat. The suspension mat functions as both a suspension and a trim for the seating surface of the seat. Such a construction provides a lightweight and low cost seat that can be used, for example, as a vehicle seat, a home furniture seat, an office furniture seat, or a lawn furniture seat. However, such a seat construction does not provide for integral means for attaching padding or bolster cushions to the seat frame to improve the comfort of the seat, or for attaching a conventional trim material to the seat frame to improve the seat""s appearance.
This invention relates to a seat assembly including a seat structural member such as a frame member. The seat assembly also includes a clip having first and second hook portions. The first hook portion of the clip is attached to the structural member. The seat assembly also includes a first trim material having an edge attached to the clip. Preferably, the first trim material is an elastomeric material. The seat assembly further includes a second trim material having a first edge attached to the first trim material and a second edge attached to the second hook portion of the clip.
In another embodiment, the invention relates to a seat assembly including a seat structural member such as a frame member. The seat assembly also includes a clip having oppositely extending first and second hook portions. Preferably, the first and second hook portions form an S-shape. The first hook portion of the clip is attached to the structural member. The seat assembly also includes a trim material having an edge attached directly to the clip.
In another embodiment, the invention relates to a seat assembly including a seat structural member such as a frame member. The seat assembly also includes a clip having first and second hook portions. The first hook portion of the clip is attached to the structural member. The seat assembly also includes an elastomeric material having an edge attached to the clip. Preferably, the elastomeric material functions as both a trim and a suspension of the seat assembly.
In a further embodiment, the invention relates to a seat assembly including a seat structural member such as a frame member. The seat assembly also includes a clip having first and second hook portions and a tab portion. The first hook portion of the clip is attached to the structural member. The seat assembly also includes a trim material having an edge attached to the tab portion of the clip. Preferably, the first and second hook portions are oppositely extending hook portions which form an S-shape.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.